Oxidation of hemoglobin is being studied using ferricyanide and hydroxylamine. Cooperative binding systems involving aggregation, redistribution, subunit interactions and ligand interactions are being formulated and studied in hemoglobin and other proteins related to hormone action. Slow degradation of hemoglobin and thyroglobulin is under investigation in order to define and explain the phenomenon. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Saroff, H.A.: Spontaneous Degradation of Hemoglobin and Egg Albumin. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. In press 1977. Cheng, S.-Y., Pages, R.A., Saroff, H.A., Edelhoch, H. and Robbins, J.: Analysis of Thyroid Hormone Binding to Human Serum Prealbumin by 8-Anilinonaphthalene-1-sulfonate Fluorescence. Biochemistry 16. In press 1977.